Inner Chaos
) Killing Time (last ) }} The Inner Chaos is a now-disbanded anarchist group featured in the second season of Criminal Case, appearing as a central figure during the Inner City cases. History Pre-''Criminal Case'' .]] Based in Inner City, Pacific Bay, the Inner Chaos was founded as an anarchist group years before the events of the game. The group, led by a 32-year-old Italian man, fought the traditionalism and extreme communautarism, often leading to things like murder. The actions of Inner Chaos were fairly peaceful at the beginning, and then they started to get more and more radical until the group unexpectedly ceased to operate. The anarchists used to be very active back then, covering walls with their tags, demonstrating, and causing a lot of trouble in the neighborhood. Events of Criminal Case Heartless After years of absence, the Inner Chaos would start showing signs of their return hours after the closing of Ling Zhang's murder investigation. The police team of Amy Young and the player had to deal with Tao Wei, who claimed to have found a poster in the primary crime scene consisting of taunts—made by the Russian community—addressed to the Chinese community. was infuriated when Amy informed him that the poster was designed by Inner Chaos.]] The team did not hesitate to search the crime scene once again, only to find the poster torn to pieces. After being brought back to one piece, the poster sported a picture of Ling and also sported pictures symbolizing the Chinese and Russian communities as well as a message reading: "Their hate killed her. No more of this, join the fight!" Since the poster seemed to denounce both the Chinese and Russian communities, the player did not hesitate to decipher the writing at the bottom of the poster. The inspection revealed the writing at the bottom of the poster which now read, "NO BORDER. NO ORDER. NO MASTER.", and also confirmed that the poster was created by an anarchist group called Inner Chaos since the group's symbol was displayed beside the motto. The team's talk with Tao after that handed them more information about the anarchist group and its past. Also, Chief Marquez decided to have a conversation with the player about the Inner Chaos, in which she implied that the returning anarchists would be a possible threat to the Pacific Bay Police in the near future. Payback The team learned more about the anarchists during the Additional Investigation of this case when they had to investigate the synagogue after Eva Breitman claimed to have seen anti-religious graffiti all over the place. The team investigated the scene thoroughly, only to find a broken graffiti mask. After piecing it back together, the player had to go through the trouble of dusting it for fingerprints. Once they were done, the team wasted no time in shipping the mask straight to Yann Toussaint for analysis. After careful observation, Yann confirmed the fingerprints belonged to Fredo Mancini, leader of the Inner Chaos. Much to Chief Marquez's dismay, she could not help but worry that the police force would be in for a heap of trouble if Fredo was still the group's leader as she had faced difficult moments dealing with the man in the past, thus concluding that Fredo could not and should not be trusted before requesting the team to refrain from telling tech expert Hannah Choi anything about the return of the Inner Chaos—reasons to which were revealed in the following case. Eastern Promises 's shop at the bazaar.]] The anarchists hung up a banner displaying "misleading" messages over Sue Xiong's recently acquired shop at the bazaar. Thinking it was a joke by some pranksters, Sue became unhappy and informed the police about the incident right away. The team of Frank Knight and the player immediately arrived at the bazaar, where they successfully found the banner but torn to pieces. Restoring it in a matter of no time, the banner was then sent to Hannah for further examination. Hannah's digital lab analysis confirmed the code at the bottom of the banner to be a redirection to a webpage. Unfortunately for Hannah, the code redirected the team to Inner Chaos' webpage showcasing a picture of Hannah with the caption "We miss you Hannah!!"—thus revealing her to be a former member of the anarchist organization, much to Frank and the player's shock. to Inner Chaos' webpage, which ultimately led to the shocking revelation.]] Chief Marquez had no option but to brief the team about this in her office shortly afterward. Hannah did not hesitate to come in and give full explanation to the shocking revelation herself: Hannah was once a member of the Inner Chaos for a reason which she did not really know quite well but guessed that she was not herself at the time and that the Inner Chaos' aim at equality and freedom had attracted her. Hannah was the Inner Chaos' hacker, a profession she used to spread propaganda and other illicit things for the organization. One day Hannah ran a major hacking operation, a feat which got her caught by the Pacific Bay Police. Due to her good hacking skills, the police offered a deal to her: to either go to prison, or to join the Pacific Bay PD and put her skills to proper use. Realizing she had been blinded by Inner Chaos, Hannah decided to join the PBPD, thus making the right decision to leave the anarchists for good. This act by the Inner Chaos proved that the anarchists were now trying to reach out to Hannah again, and this was the reason as to why Chief Marquez kept fearing for Hannah from the moment she learned about the return of the anarchist group. Knowing Hannah would never return to them, the anarchists clearly wanted to taunt the police with the message on the banner. Chief Marquez made a firm decision to be careful, and ordered the team to figure out what the organization was up to before it was too late. Spineless Fredo was finally confronted by the police when criminal psychologist Russell Crane flagged a notebook as an anarchist diary written by Inner Chaos with beliefs that they were the chosen ones of Inner City. Fredo refused to deal with the team of Frank and the player—but Frank countered that their concern was Angus O'Brian's murder, to which Fredo replied and claimed that he did not commit any transgression. Afterwards, the team did not hesitate to arrest Fredo and take him into custody for attempted arson of Angus's church moments after they saved the church from being burned to ashes by the anarchist. At the interrogation room, Fredo lambasted the team for not allowing him to burn down Angus's church since the priest's death served as an arson license for Fredo, but Frank detested Inner Chaos' anti-religious games with beliefs that church arson would be the easiest way to attract authoritative attention. Fredo was still in custody after the close of the murder investigation although he was not found guilty of the murder, but was able to distract the team out of his sight by suggesting them to keep an eye on the church just in case Fredo's organization plotted to vandalize the church further. back when she was a member of the Inner Chaos.]] Much to Frank's relief that no one touched the church since the interception, the player found a handwritten anarchist manifesto by Hannah, which was then confirmed to be written years before events of the case per Russell. Hannah butted in with fury realizing Inner Chaos dug her old paper up, grounds for her to confront Fredo about her old handwritten manifesto before she changed sides. Fredo thought Hannah's old manifesto was his present but Hannah, in anger, demanded the schemes Inner Chaos had up their sleeve. Fredo thought Hannah liked the Inner Chaos more as all he believed was that Hannah betrayed herself but the latter responded that she was sick and tired of Inner Chaos' ways of "making things right by creating violence." Murder-Go-Round At the request of Hannah, the player decided to check up on Inner Chaos' recent activities along with her, thus initiating an investigation in the nearby children's playground since the anarchists had been hanging out there lately. Much to Hannah's curiosity, the player found a locked prepaid phone inside a trash can as she realized that the Inner Chaos often used prepaid phones back in the day in order to remain anonymous and to prevent having their phones tapped. After successfully unlocking the phone, the player handed it to Hannah so she could head off to her lab and run an analysis on it. .]] Upon thorough observation, Hannah managed to retrieve the last message that was sent from the phone. The message was sent by none other than the Inner Chaos, to Sergei Yablokov—the second in command of Russian mafia boss Nikolai Kamarov. Hannah was infuriated to see that the message read "You scratch our back, we scratch yours. Contact us if you're interested. Inner Chaos."—meaning the anarchist group was now trying to recruit Sergei. Without hesitation, Hannah and the player went straight to Sergei for answers. Calmly enough, Sergei explained that the Inner Chaos had sent him the offer a week ago as they thought Sergei would see an opportunity in taking Nikolai out of the picture and taking the lead himself; however, Sergei turned them down as he wanted to stay loyal to his boss. Back in the station, Hannah stated that she was still worried things would go very wrong and very fast if Inner Chaos managed to get help from criminals although she was relieved that Sergei rejected the anarchists' offer. She further realized that it was time to stop Fredo before things got out of control. Killing Time Fredo found himself in serious trouble when he was flagged as a suspect for a second time moments after the murder of Vito Pioni, the editor-in-chief of the Daily Dawn newspaper. At the closing moments of the case, Fredo was found guilty of the murder. During the arrest, Fredo pretended that the police was lying about him being found guilty of grand homicide, but Amy managed to present Fredo with evidence that incriminated him as the killer—a feat the anarchist refused to feel guilt for as he flagged the Daily Dawn newspaper of Pacific Bay as "right-wing pigs" because of his beliefs that the Daily Dawn used to tell the most lies (even when compared to the police, politicians, and banks) in the city, which moved Fredo to cross the line and commit its editor-in-chief's premeditated murder. Fredo's motive disgusted Amy, so she and the player detained him to face trial. Hannah, Chief Marquez, Amy, and the player, attended the trial for a hearing on murder charges Fredo would face. During the hearing, Fredo called Judge Dante a "fascist", further stating that the people who could not travel using Inner City's Grand Station were lucky because he used Vito's premeditated murder as a trap. Shockingly enough, Fredo then intended to commit suicide-bombing to kill the police, the judge, the press, and all the politicians inside one court house to stimulate Inner Chaos' revolution agenda. Amy pleaded with Fredo to drop the suicide-bombing attempt but the anarchist told her to shut up and asked what time it was, to which the junior cop replied that it was 11:05 a.m., Pacific Bay time. And so Fredo attempted to execute the perfect suicide to kill the government affiliates in the court house; however, Hannah clutched Amy's gun in the nick of time and shot Fredo down with a bullet to the brain, averting a forced unrest through a Kamikaze-style act and saving the courthouse in spite of the shock she sustained after having to shoot down a criminal to save a stronghold. Moments after the disastrous event, Hannah still could not believe she shot a man to death, but Chief Marquez consoled her and told her that she did an act of bravery. In the hours following the incident, Hannah reasoned with Johnny Crossman—the second-most influential member of the Inner Chaos—to shut down the organization. Johnny now believed that the organization would not be the same without their late leader, thus closing it down and marking the end of Inner Chaos. Known members *Fredo Mancini† – Leader; shot to death after an attempted suicide bombing during his trial at the courthouse. *Hannah Choi (formerly) – Hacker; left to join the Pacific Bay Police after accepting an offer to either join the police and leave the organization, or face imprisonment. *Johnny Crossman – Most influential member after Fredo; closed down the organization after Fredo's demise. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Organizations Category:Opposing organizations